Substitute Father
by MsDiamondFrost
Summary: Wilbur is secretly meeting with someone for some tutoring. Why hide it though? When his parents find out, he's bound to get into deep trouble. But why does this seem to bother and upset Cornelius much more than what it probably should? Read and Find out.
1. Prelude

This is my First MTR Fanfic. Feel free to review, whether it's praise, constructive criticism, flames, whatever. I'm open to all reviews.

I hope you like this chapter. It's a little vague but, eh *Shrugs* It's something, I suppose.

I do not own Meet the Robinsons. All characters belong to Disney.

* * *

"So we'll see each other again tomorrow?" Came a voice from across a luxurious office.

"You got it." Wilbur replied enthusiastically.

"Take care, my dear boy. I wish you the best of luck on that test tomorrow."

Wilbur only smiled before leaving. It was getting late for him.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when Wilbur had finally arrived home. As he made his way to the door, Spike swiftly stuck his head out of the enormous flower pot. The boy was taken aback by this.

"Hey! ring my doorbell." The twin urged eagerly.

"No ring mine." Persisted Dimitri.

Wilbur only rolled his eyes and opened the door to his own home with a I-don't-need-to-use-a-doorbell-in-my –own-home look. He closed the door and continued walking down the long hallway. It wasn't long before his mother's voice could be heard from a distance.

"Wilbur!" she called out. "Why are you home so late? I was worried about you." She said as she hugged her only son. Her voice was calmer now.

"It's okay mom. I was just-uh…playing chargeball with a few of my friends. No big deal." He assured her. Franny's expression changed in an instant. She crossed her arms and glared at the young boy.

"Chargeball huh? And why haven't you been studying? Don't you have a test coming up tomorrow?" She asked, though she knew what his response would be.

"Oh yeah…funny you ask…" Wilbur tried to come up with a lie.

Franny raised an eyebrow at her son's attempt to search for an excuse. "Don't got nothing' do you?" She said knowingly.

Wilbur hung his head. "Nope." He responded. The boy was losing his creativity, that's for sure.

He made a note of it. Next time, he knew he had to be prepared with good and believable excuses. He heard his mother sigh in aggravation. Franny pointed her finger towards the direction of his room.

"Room. Now. I want you up there studying boy. I don't want you to bring me another D like you did with your last exam." She scolded. "Oh, and if you don't pass with a decent grade, you won't be allowed to play chargeball for two weeks young man."

"But mom-'"

"You heard me young man, so you better pray that you pass. Now go study." She demanded.

"Alright mom." Wilbur said with a sigh as he began to walk toward his room.

* * *

"Hey little buddy! What'ch you doin'" Said a voice behind Wilbur. The young teen jumped at hearing the voice which came from Carl. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Said the robot sheepishly.

"No it's okay Carl. I'm just here…studying." The teen said dully. He'd been a bit paranoid all week, though today the brunette was more alert than ever.

"Studying eh? And it's math! Well that's a first. Are you sure you're feeling alright buddy?" Teased the robot. Wilbur only glared back. "Ha-ha. I'm only kidding." He assured with another sheepish smile.

"Wilbur! Dinner is ready!" Came his mother's voice from afar.

"I'll be right there mom!" He cried back. "Yes! Finally."

"Well that lasted long." Carl made notice, referring to the short time Wilbur spent studying. Wilbur ignored this however and ran to the dining room.

"So what are we having?" The teen asked as he sat down with the rest of the family. It wasn't long before Carl unleashed miniature versions of himself, all whom served a dinner plate to every family member.

"Spaghetti and meatballs!" Cried out Gaston in excitement as he pierced his fork into a meatball. This brought a few memories back in Wilbur's head. The boy glanced back at his father and a smile made its way towards his lips. Oh, how he missed his time travel adventure. Ever since the time travel fiasco, Cornelius and Wilbur's relationship grew stronger than ever. His father was his best friend. Who would have thought? However, their strong friendship only lasted for a few months now that Cornelius was busier than ever. The scientist was expanding his corporation; trying to come up with new innovations and designs. This left Wilbur out of the picture, or so it felt that way. The boy tried to keep things going well with his dad; asking him if he needed a hand down in the garage, or inviting him to take a small break and 'hang out', but his efforts were no use. His father was always 'too busy' or just 'didn't have the time right now' to spend some time with Wilbur. He couldn't remember the last time he had a real conversation with his dad. Their bond was fading- growing weaker.

"So Wilbur, how's that studying coming along?" Asked Tallulah.

"Um…" He paused. "It's coming along great." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Mhmm." Franny mocked. "It better be. Why don't you ask your father to help you?"

Wilbur didn't like the question and. The boy wasn't sure how to answer. "I-uh…no. It's okay, really. I'm sure dad's too busy working on his latest project anyways." He said as he glanced towards his dad who was sitting across from Wilbur. "Besides, I'm well prepared for this next one that is coming up. I'm sure of it"

Cornelius could only imagine how 'well prepared' his son truly was. Another D or F, and if he's lucky a C-minus. It was well known around the house that Wilbur was didn't take to his father when it came to math and science. In fact, those were his weakest subjects.

"Cornelius, you're not too busy are you Hun?" Asked Franny.

"Well actually," Cornelius scratched the back of his head. "I have some paper work to get done for tomorrow. Big meeting, remember?"

"I completely forgot about that meeting-mm." She said in between bites. "I didn't know that was tomorrow." Cornelius only nodded.

Wilbur wasn't at all surprised by his dad's response. He placed his fork down and looked at his mom. "Hey-uh, mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I go eat upstairs. I kinda want to finish studying for that test tomorrow."

"A-are you sure Wilbur? This is dinner time, you don't have to if you don't want to-" Franny answered a bit baffled. Since when did Wilbur skip dinner time with the family to go study?

"No really, it's okay. I just wanna make sure I'm well prepared for it.

"Well I guess it's fine. You may be excused."

"Thanks mom!" and with that, Wilbur rushed to his room with his dinner in hand.

It wasn't too long before the subject had changed to a more cheerful one. Franny however was still a little perplexed by her son's behavior and felt a small tinge of worry.

* * *

It was almost Wilbur's bed time and Franny entered her son's room to check up on him. She found no one. She glanced at his desk, taking notice of the open mathematics textbook and his plate of spaghetti…untouched.

"That boy…"She whispered to herself. Unnoticed to her, Wilbur came into the room a little surprised to see his mother in his room.

"Um…hey mom." The raven haired boy said to try and get his mom's attention.

Franny turned around. "Oh there you are."

"I just went out to brush my teeth," He assured her.

"Wilbur, honey, are you feeling alright?" Asked Franny with worried eyes. She placed her hand on his face to check if he had a temperature at all. Maybe that's why he was acting strange.

"Yeah mom. I'm fine, just nervous about the test is all." Wilbur declared.

"Hm…are you sure, you hardly ate your dinner." She motioned to his plate.

The teen looked at his dinner plate and smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah-that…like I said I'm just nervous for tomorrow. Don't worry mom, I'm just fine, okay?"

"Well alright. I better see a good score on that exam, alright? You know your punishment if you don't." Franny said as she headed out the room.

"Got it!" Wilbur called back.

"Hey Franny? Up for a little sibling competition?" Gaston asked with a smirk as his sister walked by.

"Not now Gaston. Maybe tomorrow." She replied as she continued walking to her room.

"As you wish" Gaston said with a shrug. The man then spotted Aunt Billie and had a smug smile. "Took you long enough. I even asked Franny to take your place while you were gone."

"Don't count me out too soon" She said embracing the same smug smile. "Your cannon versus mah train."

"Oh yeah."

Franny entered her bedroom. Cornelius smiled at his wife as he placed an arm around her thin waist. He ended his small act of affection with a kiss.

"You sure know how to please a woman." Franny joked.

"I try."

"Cute."

Cornelius only chuckled.

"Honey, have you noticed anything…" She wasn't sure how to put her words together, so she just said what first came to mind. "…strange about Wilbur?"

The scientist arched an eyebrow in confusion and curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Well…he's been acting kind of distant these past few weeks. This week though- it really showed. I don't know if you noticed." Franny pointed out. "He didn't even eat his dinner when he asked if he can eat in his room so he can study. Study Cornelius. _Study_? Since when does Wilbur skip dinner to study?"

The woman made a very good point. Even Cornelius couldn't believe his son would put his schoolwork first before anything. In fact, the boy would do quite the opposite. He would look for an excuse to _not_ do his homework or study. "I'll go talk to the boy-"

"No it's alright. I already did. He just said he was nervous about his test tomorrow."

"Do you believe it?"

"Hardly." She said with narrowed eyes. She crossed her arms and looked at her husband. "Try and keep an eye out. See if you notice anything more."

"Don't worry darling. I'll be giving him a ride to school tomorrow before I head off to the lab." He said as he kissed his wife's forehead.

Franny smiled at his gestured. "Don't forget- tomorrow is his big chargeball game. you promised you'd show this time."

"I know, I know. I'm sure I'll be out of that meeting before the game starts. The meeting ends at four anyways. The game isn't until six."

"Good. It's been months now-"

"I told you honey, I've been-"

"Busy. I know"

Cornelius took a step forward and pecked a small kiss on his wife's lips. "Things are starting to settle down at the company now. I will have more free time to spend with my family. I promise." He reassured her.

Franny returned the kiss with a smile traced on her lips. "I believe you Hun."

* * *

Eh, Read and Review?


	2. No Risk

**Disclaimer:** Meet the Robinsons belongs to Disney.

* * *

No Risk

It was morning and Wilbur was running late for school. The brunette grabbed his backpack and out his room. He stood under a travel tube which transported him directly to the foyer where the front door was. As the boy was opening the door, he felt a hand clap on his shoulder. Wilbur froze for a second and turned around.

"What's your hurry son? I'll be taking you to school today." Cornelius said with a small smile. Wilbur sure didn't expect that. The last time his father had given him a ride to school was in the third grade, not that he ever really needed one. He just always preferred to walk with friends than to be seen with his dad, dropping him off like a little boy.

"No thanks dad. I'll just walk." He said with a nervous smile.

"No exceptions. Besides, if you were to walk to school you'd get there late."

"But-but-but-"

"Wilbur" Cornelius said sternly.

The teen slumped his shoulders and sighed in defeat. "I'll head to the hover car."

"That's my boy." He said ruffling the boy's hair, and with that the teen departed to the garage.

Wilbur's lips wanted to twitch upwards, but he forced himself not to smile. How long had it been since his father ruffled his hair, or referred to him as "my boy"? The kid hadn't realized how much he missed these small gestures…until now. He climbed into the hover car, only to be joined by his father, a few minutes later.

* * *

The minute school was over, Wilbur didn't waste much time and headed straight home holding a paper in his hand. He pushed open the front door ignoring Spike and Dimitri's bickering and didn't bother to even close the door.

"Woah-woah-woah! What's with all the commotion?" Asked Art with a curios expression.

"Oh nothing Uncle art," Wilbur said calmly as he hid his hands in the back while holding the exam. "It's just…I totally ACED my test!" The boy cried out as he thrust his hand forward which held his test. A large "A" in red marker could be seen in the top right of his test with a "100%" written just down the bottom.

Art grinned as he took the test from Wilbur's hands and smacked his own. "I can't believe it!" He said in awe. "Good-no, great job Wilbur. I'm so proud of you."

Franny and Lucille came walking in the room after hearing all the shouting. "Can someone please explain to me why there is so much yelling in the-oh…" Franny took a look at the paper, which Wilbur now held in his hand, and was caught off guard. "Is that…?"

"Sure is." Wilbur stated.

She snatched it from his hands and took another good look at it to make sure her eyes weren't fooling her. They weren't. That really was an "A" she saw on the test. Now it was her turn to grin. "Oh Wilbur, this is…this is…Wilbur! I'm so proud of you!" The woman took her eyes off the document and have her son a warm and tight hug. "It's an A. It really is an A. This is going on the fridge."

"Wait!" Wilbur interrupted.

"Yes?"

"I'd rather put it up on my wall."

"That's fine with me sweetie. Whatever you like."

Wilbur felt pride grow inside him as everyone in the family congratulated him. Carl, Gaston, Grandpa Bud, Lazlo, Tallulah…everyone, congratulated him and mentioned how_ proud they were_. He couldn't wait to see his dad so he can show him. He would show him the paper during the game today, and when he does, his father will be more proud of him than he has been in years. Yes, that's it. Cornelius will see his child as a disappointment no more, and he will no longer ignore the boy. Yes. Wilbur had it all planned out in his head- how it will all work out.

* * *

"Go Wilbur!" Could be heard from the stands. Franny, Gaston, Art, Lazlo and Tallulah cheered as Wilbur played the last round left in the game. Bud had decided to stay with Lucille to help her bake her special cookies to celebrate once the rest of the family arrived from the game. Aunt Billie and uncle Fritz also stayed and helped Carl decorate the living room. Nothing too fancy, but still eye-catching.

The game was almost over. His father was no where in sight. How could this be? He promised. He'd never make promises before when it came to attending the games, but when he makes a promise he tends to keep it. So why wasn't Cornelius at the game today. Wilbur felt anger built up, but not enough to deter him from playing the game how he should. What were now the last few minutes left in the game, shortly turned into seconds. Time was running out, and finally…

"WE WON!" cheered one of Wilbur's teammates.

Everyone in the winning team, including Wilbur, jumped in enthusiasm and hollered in excitement. The Kid ran to his family, hugging each and every one of them. Franny squeezed her son. "I'm so, so, sorry your father couldn't make it." each word, crushing her son harder. She let lose now and looked at him. "The meeting lasted longer than it should have. Everyone was pitching in new ideas on what their next invention should be. One became very popular amongst the group and…I guess your father decided to take a head start." The woman had an apologetic look on her face.

"How do you know?"

"I spoke with your father, dear."

Wilbur just shrugged it off, giving the impression that Cornelius' absence was of no importance. "It's okay mom. It's no big deal, really." He lied. Franny new this, but decided to just leave the subject and celebrate.

She hugged her son once more. The boy embraced his mother, but something caught him off guard. A man, a very familiar man was standing in the shadows, behind the stands. No not just familiar. He _knew_ the man very well. In fact, he met with this stranger almost everyday after school. If it wasn't for him, Wilbur would not have aced his exam.

His mother let go of the hug. "C'mon, we should get going. everyone is waiting for us in the car." Wilbur looked up at his mom and only nodded. He glanced back at the stands, but found no one there. The man who was standing there earlier had disappeared. Vanished. Wilbur felt his blood rush through his veins. His nerves were growing high. If anyone in his family found out he was here, especially his father, the boy was going to be grounded until he died, only this time…_literally_!

He ran to the hover car, more calm now that no one saw anything suspicious, and was glad to be heading home.

The family arrived home, and Wilbur was greeted with cookies and cake. It was a small but fun celebration. Still, it bothered him greatly that Cornelius never showed up to the game after promising to do so. As the evening went buy, his anger slowly grew, but hid it well in front of everyone else, that is until his father finally arrived.

Cornelius finally arrived and greeted Franny with a kiss. He greeted everyone else, and at last, glanced over at his son, his expressionless son. A tinge of guilt began to spread in the man. He walked over to the boy with a smile and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Wilbur, congratulations on winning the ga-"

"I'm kinda tired. I'm heading to bed." Wilbur shrugged off Cornelius' arm and walked passed the man without another word. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He couldn't control it though. It just happened. Seeing his dad was the breaking point and he lost all control. It sure didn't make the kid feel any better by taking this course of action though. Cornelius felt a little anger rise by Wilbur's rude gesture, but it was drowned by guilt. He looked back at his wife and received a sympathetic glaze from her, which quickly turned into a scowl. He knew what he had to do now. The inventor had to make things right with Wilbur. Not now though. He was going to let the kid cool off, then he would talk to him; when he was more _reasonable_.

* * *

Wilbur had decided to wake up earlier than usual the next day. He wanted to leave for school early so he wouldn't run into his dad. He wasn't ready to face him just yet. Wilbur felt guilty for what happened the night before, nevertheless he felt it necessary on his behalf.

Cornelius quietly made his way to Wilbur's room. He knocked on the door softly, yet there was no answer. He knocked a little harder this time, still no answer. "Wilbur?" Cornelius slowly opened the door to his son's room but was surprised to see his bed done neatly. The room was clean and empty. The inventor noted that his backpack was missing. He must have headed off to school early. But why? Wilbur never leaves this early. Cornelius decided to give the boy a call just to make sure he was okay.

Wilbur felt his phone vibrate and quickly answered. A holographic 2-D screen of his dad and his background popped out of the advanced mobile device. They boy gulped at the image of his father. Good thing his phone's miniature camera was off or else Cornelius' would have seen Wilbur's expression.

"Yeah what is it?" Wilbur finally answered.

"Son did you decide to arrive to school early today?" Cornelius asked. the look in his eyes showed just how confused he was by this. Wilbur never liked waking up early.

"Uh yeah. Just wanted to hang with some friends before school started."

"Oh. Alright then I was just calling in to check on you."

"I'm fine." There was a hint of sharpness in his tone of voice.

"Look Wilbur. I wanted to apologi-"

"I've got to go. My friends are here." And with that Wilbur ended the call. He was still angry at his father and didn't want to hear any apologies coming from him at the moment. He needed some time.

School was finally over. Wilbur rushed out of campus, but not to go home, or hang out with his friends. No, it was for something he'd been hiding from his family for a long time now. He stepped into the flying bus and in ten minutes he arrived at his destination which was on the other side of town. The boy's smile grew and his eyes were fixed on the building before him. Wattson Industries. Wilbur stepped inside and was instantly greeted by a friendly receptionist.

"Oh hello, Wil. It's nice seeing you again." She smiled. "Mr. Wattson is in his lab as usual. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you."

"Thanks Layla." Wilbur said stepping under the travel tube. He knew which one lead to Mr. Wattson's laboratory. The boy arrived on the front door to the lab, opening it without wasting another second. He was glad to be here. It was like a sanctuary to him. Even if it meant he was spending time with his father's _rival_ in business.

This man had been rivals with Cornelius for years. However it was Cornelius that received the fame and acknowledgment. Yes, it bothered Wattson dearly, but he had no time to grieve and instead put his time into inventing. Though he was well known by some, he was still no Cornelius. Cornelius once tried to team up with the man, that was until one of the men working for Wattson was caught stealing blueprints from Cornelius. Wattson denied this but Cornelius didn't buy into it one bit and discontinued his partnership.

"Wilbur! You're here, dear boy." The man greeted Wilbur. He was a rather tall man. Thin, yet still well built with broad shoulders. His skin was tan and his hair was jet black. It was sleeked back giving it a shiny effect, and his eyes…they were cold. That was just the effect the color had on him. Those grey eyes could make anyone feel like they were two feet tall, but with Wilbur, they appeared fairly warm. "I've been expecting you. I wanted to congratulate you on last night's game." Eric Van Wattson said as he clapped an arm on his shoulder and smiled at the boy.

Wilbur grinned, but it quickly faded. He just had to know something. "Wait-what were you doing at the game anyways. If my dad had shown he would have recognized you! Can you imagine how much trouble I would be in if he found out I've been coming here almost everyday after school?"

"Dear boy, like you said-'_If_ your father had shown' and he didn't."

"There was still a risk-"

"There was no risk I assure you. You didn't actually think Cornelius would have shown did you?"

"I-I…" the kid was left speechless for a short moment. "I guess your right." It was making sense…in Wilbur's head that is. His father hadn't been at one of his games in months. Why would he start now? He was too busy with other things and if he ever did speak to his dad, it was because he was being scorned, lectured and grounded for something the boy did which Cornelius didn't approve of.

"You see, there really was no risk at all. I came because I _wanted_ to see you play. I wanted to watch you win that game and root for you, even if I had to in silence." Wattson's eyes looked sincere and a warm smile graced his lips.

The raven haired boy looked up at the man and smiled back. "Oh yeah. I have something to show you." He said pulling out a paper from his backpack. It was his exam from yesterday. Wilbur had snatched it from his wall this morning before leaving. "Here. I have you to thank for my score."

The man took the test in his hands and immediately saw the "A" on the paper. "Wilbur! This is fantastic! I knew you could do it." He hugged the boy and ruffled his hair. "What did I tell you, eh? You, young man, _are_ an intelligent young man capable of great things."

"I couldn't have done it without you though."

"I'm so proud of you."

Wilbur felt something warm, unexplainable overtake him and without thinking he hugged the man. Wattson was startled by this, but quickly returned the affection. There was something familiar about their friendship. And in an instant it hit the boy like a ton of bricks. There was something fatherly about the man. He treated Wilbur like a son. Wilbur's lips twitched upwards and let go. "Uh-sorry about that. I don't know what came ove-"

"No need to apologize boy. You did nothing wrong by me. Just remember that you are always welcomed here. Now, shall we get working on our invention?"

Wilbur nodded as he sported a grin. "So, how long until we finish? I can't wait to see it work."

"I think in about one more week, or a little more perhaps."

"Good. Because I'll be receiving my report card in a week also. We can celebrate both things" Wilbur's smile disappeared and looked at the ground. "That's if I even do well."

"Nonsense! With this test you have proven to many, including yourself that you are capable of doing great in school. Now C'mon" Said Wattson wrapping an arm over Wilbur's shoulder. "Lets get working on that portable shrinker."

"Okay then." Wilbur responded with some confidence.

"I still haven't decided what to name it. I'll think of something though."

"My dad has something similar to this but it's not as convenient and safe as this one.""Ah, yes. I'm aware."

The shrinking device they were currently working on only worked on non organic things. It would give new meaning to 'traveling light' and help make moving easier. The great thing is that it was harmless to people and animals. Plants were the only exception to this, but only when in a pot. This incredible device was able to detect if it was rooted to the ground or in a flower pot.

"Well, you better find a name for it soon. We're almost going to finish."

Wattson chuckled. "I'll make sure to think of something."

* * *

I wasn't too happy about this chapter. Oh well.

Read and Review.


	3. Need To Talk

Thank you to all who reviewed! Thank you for taking your time to review this story.

I am so, so, sorry for the late reply. Things have been really busy for me lately. I promise to post the next chapter by the end of this week. I just hope I get enough reviews to feel motivated. ;D

Haha. Kidding. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, so like I said; chances are I _will_ post the next chapter soon. Still, I don't mind the reviews.

Enjoy the story. R&R!

* * *

Need To Talk

Wilbur was almost home. While his visit with Wattson was fun, the boy had a curfew which he had to abide by.

He ran to the mansion in high speed, without daring to even waste a fraction of a second, but his attempt to arrive home failed when he slipped on the wet grass and fell face first.

Wilbur rolled over and let out a groan. He was now covered in dirt but he didn't care. The house was just a few yards away anyway. He stood up and decided to walk to the door instead.

The sun was going to set any minute now and his parents were going to ground him if he didn't have a good explanation for them. Finally, he arrived and ignoring Spike and Dimitri, he continued inside.

Once inside, he made his way to the living room, where he heard his mother's footsteps approach.

"Wilbur! Where have you been? I tried calling you but no one answered."

Wilbur had forgotten to turn his phone back on. He usually turned it off when in school.

"Sorry mom. Chargeball practice today."

Franny eyed her son. His eyes were droopy, his shoulders were somewhat hunched over and he definitely looked like he needed a bath.

The boy had stains of mud on his clothes and _Wface_! "Oh. Well that explains why you're so dirty and sweaty. You look tired. Why don't you go shower and rest. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Alrighty mom." Wilbur said walking off.

* * *

Wilbur walked down the hallway, now showered and dressed. It was rather pointless because there was a high chance that there was going to be another food fight.

No matter. He'll ask for permission to eat in his room.

The boy was too deep in thought to notice Cornelius walking his way.

"Wilbur." Cornelius' tone was in all seriousness. Wilbur jolted when hearing the familiar voice and looked up at his father. "I think we need to talk."

Cornelius approached the boy in an assertive matter. He really felt the need to talk to his son, find out what's wrong-though he had a good idea, and make things right between the two. He was by no means angry, just concerned.

However, to Wilbur, it sounded like his father was indeed angry, which cause Wilbur to retort.

Wilbur didn't like the sound of the last four words. Inside, he cringed. "uh, now?"

His tone had just the smallest hint of annoyance and sarcasm to it. Only one Wilbur, himself could notice. But he was wrong, because his father did catch it as well, and somewhere inside it stung.

"Now." He affirmed.

The last thing Wilbur wanted to do was talk to his father. As much as he tried, which really wasn't much, he just couldn't let the anger go. This was anger that had been building up inside him for a while though. Months. It was all bound to let loose sometime.

"Can we save it for some other time-"

"No, This needs to be-"

Cornelius was unexpectedly interrupted by Franny who hollered at everyone to join her for dinner.

"Gotto go. Dinner's ready." He didn't bother to hear anything else his father had to say and sped off to join the rest of the family.

Now Cornelius stood alone, blinking, trying to take in what just happened. He could only sigh in frustration. This wasn't _exactly_ how he wanted things to go.

He headed to the dining room where he joined the rest of his family and took a seat across from Wilbur.

Wilbur eyed his father but quickly looked away and continued to listen to everyone make jokes during dinner while he just laughed at them. He was usually one to crack jokes and get the whole family laughing, nonstop, but lately, he wasn't in the mood. He had not been in the mood for much, really.

Again, his mind trailed off.

_"If my dad had shown he would have recognized you! Can you imagine how much trouble I would be in if he found out I've been coming here almost everyday after school?" _

_"Dear boy, like you said-'If your father had shown' and he didn't."_

_"There was still a risk-"_

_"There was no risk I assure you. You didn't actually think Cornelius would have shown did you?"_

Wilbur felt his blood boil while those words played in his head, and his resentment towards his father grew even more. It was sad to think that even Cornelius' 'enemies' knew of his lousy relationship with his son.

Yet Cornelius, himself, was probably unaware of it. Why would he care, _right_?

It upset Wilbur dearly. It turned into the point where Wilbur couldn't even stand to be in the same room with him without scowling every so often.

He had asked his mother for permission to eat in his room that night. He told her he had just showered and didn't want to get dirty. A believable, yet true, excuse. Franny granted him permission.

However, she sensed something was wrong.

Cornelius felt his insides twist and turn the rest of the night. Something didn't feel right. It wasn't the dinner. It was his son, Wilbur. He was acting…off. Despite his lack of participation in the family table or anything family related, there was something more.

Cornelius knew by know that his son was trying to avoid him, yet that wasn't enough to explain why he felt the way he did.

It was time to act.


End file.
